César Editoras Wiki
Welcome to the César Editoras Wiki ]] This Wikia refers to the portuguese editing company César Editoras, established in 2010. This company focuses itself in the authors who, due to their revolutionary ideas, cannot manage to find a way to publish their work. This is where everything that does not make sense makes sense. The image on the left and in the top of this page is our official Logo. This Wikia is only and entirely written by André Lazarra To keep up with our activities, please check our official website: '''http://cesareditoras.blogspot.pt/' About César Editoras is a portuguese editing company that focuses istelf in lesser known authors, because it feels the need to spread revolutionary and edgy ideas throughout the world. The Company was established in 2010 by its current CEO, Duarte. It is currently based in Beco Do Julião, Lisbon, Portugal. In 2014 the HQ moved to Boqueirão Do Duro, Lisbon, Portugal, due to its low rent and a financial crisis César Editoras went through. The company is best known for its terrible finances and guidance, having never profited from any of its work. César Editoras is formed by 2 essential workers a past one, and a recurring one. Duarte has always been the founder and CEO. André Lazarra, hired in late 2010, is the Linguistic Consultant and Gomes, or o Gomes was the Intern Lawyer, who did not receive a salary. Viktor Khazyumhov cleans the HQ when called for, not being therefore a fix worker in the company´s administrative structure. The work provided by César Editoras was never well received by the general media. Usually, given the low budget destined to distribution, the general audience does not have a considerable chance of getting any of the publications. Also, besides Social Networks and the official Website, the news and publicity are not put in any other form. Quoting André Lazarra: "There was never any money in our safes. It is safe to say nevertheless that we never cared about publicity. That would only make people dislikes more. Bless the ignorance!". Therefore, César Editoras`work can never be properly evaluated or compared others`. Foundation And Beginning Years In the year of 2010 Duarte founded César Editoras, with the purpose of distributing revolutionary material alognside some other co-workers and friends. The company was establishing a new era in the way art is spreaded. In the same year, following its foundation, César Editoras announced its first work, in book form: Peitos, A Revolta. The company lacked personnel to acomplish its goals and a month after being founded, André Lazarra was hired, to provide ortographic accuracy and other services. César Editoras agreed on a basic salary for the next 10 years, not expecting the company to be unsuccessful as it is today. Over the years, it was estimated that André Lazarra would earn about 50 to 70 % of all of the company`s earnings . It was never thought within the firm to fire the Linguistic Consultant, because his services were of the utmost importance for any project the company had, and because he was the cheapest César Editoras could have ever wished for. Also, the compensation fee to fire André so soon would be bigger than any money ever obtained by the company. And so began the first financial crisis. Before the official release of Peitos, A Revolta in the Fall of 2010, the company found its first Head Quarters (HQ), in a cheap, yet central location: Beco Do Julião, in Lisbon. At first it was never quite clear whether the staff would stay inside the abandoned building or outside. Now it´s well known that the HQ is inside. The building offered everything the company could want in the beginning years. A room, doors, brick sealed windows and a good localization. Beco Do Julião was shortly replaced in 2014 by Boqueirão Dos Duros due to a Financial Crisis, but was re-inhabited in the same year. 'PEITOS, A REVOLTA' Peitos, A Revolta was then released. Not being well distributed, a classic and timeless feature in every single César Editoras´ publication, the book was set for an initial printing of 5 copies, being more publicated according to further demand. There were no more copies printed. With this work, the company was trying to create a faithful public and brand recognition. With an intriguing title and a modest fee of 0,16 euros, all copies were sold in a matter of days, but after being read, there were not placed any more orders. The release was considered a success. As of 2014, besides the script kept by the company, there are known to be 1 or 2 existing copies of the book. The remaining ones were presumably lost or destroyed. The current value of a single copy is 25 euros, depending on the condition POST PEITOS, A REVOLTA / BREVE HISTÓRIA DE UM VIOLADOR After the doubtly succsessful release of Peitos A Revolta, César Editoras urged to announce a new release to keep the company present in everyone`s minds. A strategic release. Without having money enough to provide said service, due to the lack of profit or even gain obtained from the previous book, in late November the company announced its second book: Breve História De Um Violador, a book exploring the life of a 30 year old male immigrant who returned to his home-country (Portugal) in order to live the rest of his days in the pleasantest way possible, using the large sum of money won by his parents, through their hard work. This work is highly charachterized by karma related events and a high shock value action. The story line is quite understandable, only the charachters` actions aren´t which might make the book quite disturbing for most readers. The book was set to be released in February 2011. 'Release Issues' After its completion, the book was put through many dencency tests that evaluated its contents and that would determine whether it should be released or not. Unfortunately, the anxiously awaited Breve História De Um Violador was turned down due to "Excessive use of graphic themes. (And the fact that) The book´s central idea is disgusting and murders every single word of the portuguese language. This work makes the reader want the portuguese Inquisition to return. It gives us a huge lack of welness sensation and in long term serious and unwanted effects will eventually show up". This official review made the book illegal for printing and selling in Portugal. But shortly after the decision, André Lazarra discussed the freedom of speech with the judge and although the book is still considered "As inhumane as the Holocaust", one single copie was allowed to be released, at any price, if it met the following requirements: It must be sent/sold to an undisclosed single person and it must never be in public space. The conditions were harsh but the company believed its work. The failure of these regulations would imply serious fines and the destruction of the book. Ignoring its financial status in, César Editoras agreed. Consolidation And New Direction: The Famous Year of 2012 It wasn´t until 2012 that César Editoras "left the books on the shelf". Two new, different projects were in the order of business. 'NORONHA' Throughout the infamous year of 2011 César Editoras had several meetings regarding its future and its survival. In one of these, the CEO decided he should write a more serious and mature book, that would win back the public´s lost respect. Thus Noronha was being born. This new book was not announced at first, when it was devised. Only in October 2011 was the release date and title revealed. And on the 21st of January the launch ceremony was being held. Being written during the entire year of 2011, many thought was put into it. As a satire, Noronha was never supposed to lose the characteristic funny side César Editoras always had. Nevertheless, the story lin dealt with less graphic and grotesc situations, and more with attitudes and behaviours of a recently enriched family trying to live up to its financial status. The book told the story of a disfunctional upper class portuguese family that was caught in a snowball effect after a series of bad decisions and situation-worsenings. The family follows a typical cliché attached to a rich traditional family: The children showed very little academical effort, believing that their parents money would grant them a comfortable life. Although they seem to be educated and well mannered, the reader understands since the beginning that that´s not the case. The cover is admittedly a nonsense joke, being a image of explained and subtitled cooling system. It doesn´t have any different meaning. 'Distribution And Reception' The Launch was held in a small room in Lisbon with about 15 attendants. It took 4 to five minutes and in the end all first 3 copies were sold at a 1,50 euro price. After a first week in the César Editoras HQ´s shelfs, the book had already sold circa 6 copies. It was a success the company had never experienced. The books were always sold through the staff being delivered in person, although the service required the buyer to move instead of the seller. After enough copies were sold some were given as gifts, in order to promote even more the company. The reception was good overall, mainly because of the new direction and most critics praised the maturation of the company regarding its work and the way it was delivered. An estimative says the 30-paged book had an 55 overall rating given by all its evaluators. The characters were considered very unique in their own way and "doomed alone, and hilariously more doomed together". A famous armenian wrote that "Noronha´s characters seemed like a coliseum in which they must kill each other to survive. I didn´t believe in the beginning that any of them was going to survive!". An interview with a family member was also made, but never released to the general public. 'Confidentiality Requirements' As a safety measure, and because the previous release did not work out well, César Editoras asked not contractually its buyers to keep the book to themselves and other known authorized owners. This strategy allowed César Editoras to have a moderate, yet desirable impact in the portuguese literature scene at the time, without having trouble with Justice again. But, as expected, some breaches were known not long after Noronha´s release. These breaches were acknowledged by the company with an uneasy face expression and a Gin And Tonic. Fortunately, most "breachers" were friends of the company´s members making the situaton controllable. 'Sequel' A sequel to Noronha was thought, and it was set for release in July 2013, but a conflict with side projects and a huge loss of creativity made it impossible. Also, as stated by Duarte in early 2014 "A sequel to Noronha was started with an working title, but soon enough I realized that what I was writing could never match what had been done before and I wasn´t enjoying it. Furthermore, Mesinha De Cabeceira and other projects got in the way. All in all I believe Noronha had closure, even though the reader felt that it could have easiliy continued. One never knows..." 'MUSICAL INVESTMENT' Right after the end of the promotional tour of Noronha came the Easter brake, a period of rest to the staff of César Editoras. But soon enough the company would see itself wrapped in a branch that would grant it further and bigger success: Music. While on a family retreat, and 5 months after having heard of a band that would stay with him forever, Duarte picked up a guitar and started learning the art. He learnt the basic chords and conciliating his satirical and nonsensical writing, he decided to compose a song. In less than an hour, around midnight he wrote in his ipod the lyrics to a song that would later that week be in the mouths and heads of many people who listened, for the best and worst possible reasons. Hoje A Sopa É Diarreia, the first single of the later released album Mesinha De Cabeceira, was first sung alongside a singing cousin in a room with about 15 people. Some had to leave before the end. The performance was praised but the song was considered to long and repetitive. The necessary trims concluded the final version, present on the album. A second song, Carlos E Maria Do Mar was finished 2 days after the first single, on the 8th of April 2012. This song was not performed live so soon as Hoje A Sopa É Diarreia, because Duarte did not want to give high hopes to the general public, during an experimental phase of César Editoras´ career. Thus began the first of two new directions César Editoras would take. 'POR PORTUGAL A FORA' In June, after the end of the school year César Editoras` staff took a break from all the planning and failed brainstorming done in the previous 3 months. Nevertheless, and also during a work related pause, a new idea was placed on the table. Based on a well known portuguese entertainment program, César Editoras started writing a One-Episode Season of Por Portugal A Fora, a program in which the presenters would visit a singletown and make jokes around it, mixing culture with sordid statements. The 30 minute episode was recorded with two collaborators whose identity shall not be revealed, due to contract clauses. These two people were essential to the whole project, giving ideas, acting and producing the final film. After being recorded in a weekend´s time, the footage was brought to Lisbon to be organized and arranjed in César Editoras´ studios in Beco Do Julião. It took about a month to finish the movie and to promote it as well. On September 2012 it was being aired in the city where it was recorded. 'Secrecy Regarding The Footage' Because the company was afraid it was stealing the idea from a well known Network, the show was aired only once, being made available for download in 2014 only to certain regions of Portugal. The secrecy was kept through a low profile marketing and no publicity whatsoever. The main laughing target of the show´s jokes were people who watched it. It was never known what cities were used to create the program and there were no reports of the César Editoras´ recording sessions. 'Income And Reception' Although the audience was very little and mainly friends with César Editoras, the income generated was considered good by the company, even though it was never publicly announced. Very little money was put into producing the movie, but it was considered by one critic in the audience as "a perfect late evening short satire to make me live better with myself. Most jokes were seriously offensive, and some were private. Overall it was well balanced and I would see it again". The same critic noted that the elder attendance did close their eyes at least once, in order to avoid inevitable shock. A single person in the audience was quite disturbed with the result and said that we "have problems and (you) are mentally challenged". Mesinha De Cabeceira And First International Success It was right after the first single (Hoje A Sopa É Diarreia, 2012/04/06) was released that Duarte started writing material to his, at the time, unnamed album, when he arrived in Lisbon. Some lyrics were written faster than others, as A Sinfonia Do Padre Violador and 16-12, and others were perfected and late arrivals, like Conteúdo Por Assimilar or Eu Não Quero Comer A Sopa. Urinol, one of the album´s most famous songs and also a true fan´s favourite was composed when the author was abroad. Very few songs were written under these circumstances. Urinol is still considered by Duarte as "an extremely unsettling moment of inspiration". 'Recording Process' All of the 15 songs present in the album were recorded in a old USB Mic which gave the first edition of the music a very raw yet unclear sound, which made the listeners slighltly disappointed given the expectations at first. To compensate the lack of sound quality of the album, César Editoras released in January 2014 a new Re-Recorded version of the first 13 songs of the album with the last untouched two as "Mesinha De Cabeceira Regravado". This "new" album contains newly arranged versions and clearer sound, as well as some songs recorded in one take only, making them sound as if they were played during a rehearsal. Every single song was recorded with an Esteve Classical Guitar in two different rented studios. The recordings took about 7 months to finish, due to the new songs entering the album and also new ideas for the pre-existing ones that changed these over time. Many songs were interrupted by César Editoras personnel, creating funny moments and also a huge lack of patience by the artist to keep on recording (see: Ode À Promiscuidade (Versão 2)). Duarte recorded about half of the initial version accompanied by another member of César Editoras, who laughed so many times he was kicked out of the project and was not awarded any payment for his previous work on the recorded songs. Out of respect his or her name was not disclosed. 'Songs´ Themes And Reception' The first César Editoras produced album approached a wide range of sordid and ridiculous themes. Many songs were written about nonsensical situations in a satirical way, filled with irony and many setbacks as these progress. Most tracks make references to shock value topics like human genitalia and waste. The lack of emotional bonds (Ode À Promiscuidade/Por Outra Mulher/IMC/Pequeno Enfarte Do Miocárdio, or the excess of these (Ipod (Versão 2)) are extremely present. The human relationship is always seen as something wrong and joke worthy in this album. Many critics to female behaviour were the central theme to some of the most iconic songs of the album: Carlos E Maria-Do-Mar and Ode À Promiscuidade. On the other hand, earlier songs, written when the author only knew one or two basic chords, such as Ámen or 16-12 are very simple and straighforward lacking a clear joke, being therefore, the song the joke itself. These are very short and repetitive songs that usually are skipped when listening to the album. But after a big wave of human degradation, the album ends with a childish, yet mildly heavy tone. Eu Não Quero Comer A Sopa speaks of a spoiled child who would do anything to be able to not eat his soup. The catchy chorus resembles a street protest chant, reminding some listeners of a kid hitting the table with fork and knive protesting against the food he´s served. Conteúdo Para Assimilar tells us the story of a child that realizes, for the right and wrong reasons, that having skipped school was a bad idea. In the end, he promisses himself to activate more alarms in the morning in order to wake up with more ease. After an irrelevant cover comes O Trajecto, considered by many as the best quality song in the album. The absence of significant lyrics might be the reason. The song follows a basic guitar finguerpicking and a strumming one for 1:19 minutes, ending with the iconic sentence that gives the song its name. Mesinha De Cabeceira´s reception was considered reasonable. The album was considered by various Media Instituitions as "Very original but showing lots of room for improvement". The edgy lyrics caused a mix reception among the buyers. As expected, the record did not do well among women. Some songs were considered "unnecessary fillers, as 16-12, Conteúdo Para Assimilar and A Mamã Fez Um Bolo" but the general reviews regarded the album as "something that will take many years to have closure and from which we would wish the distance would be bigger. All in all, just like Chernobyl". The album was as well a very important release to the foreign audience of César Editoras. It sold an unknown amount of copies in Niger, a country that was always very fond of the company´s work. Citing André Lazarra: "I don´t know how many copies were sold, or if they were shipped. I only care whether we were recognized outside our little cage we call Portugal. If this acknowledgement requires getting infected with Malaria, I must warn you that given all that I´ve been infected with, I must now be immune to every challenge Africa brings." 'Tudo O Que Não Entra Há De Sair: A Inverosímil Colectânea De Lados B' Translating "Everything Not Coming In Will Come Out: The Incredible Collection Of B Sides", this was a 7-copies-limited album released in early September containing all B Sides that did not make the album and also alternative versions of Mesinha De Cabeceira´s Ode À Promiscuidade, Ámen, IMC and a cover featuring Shaýro od Editors´ Munich. A live cover version of "Oração De São Pedro" is also on the album (Track 7), due to the fact that Duarte knew the song but not the lyrics when it was played. After having started reading the lines he had to interrupt the song and questioned its misleading and ambiguous lyrics which leaded to a mix reaction of the crowd. Whether it was on purpous or not was never revealed, but in an interview a few months after the incident, Duarte said that "the song still gives me goosebumps and I can never detach myself from the obvious pedophile second meaning present in the song. Go read the lines!". There are two Instrumental songs and, counting with Oração De São Pedro, there are three live ones, that were never studio recorded: Sons Da Cidade and a fan favourite The Kugelschreiber (meaning The Pen, also refered to as A Caneta. This song was written while Duarte was abroad. It was only played live twice as of 2015). The collection was not charged, and was only awarded to early buyers of the main album. Some other buyers asked César Editoras to resume the production, but it was useless. In 2014 César Editoras offered some clients the option to buy this album but the interest had vanished. One original copy is known to exist by the company. Por Portugal A Fora 2 ; End of 2013 In middle 2013, circa 1 month after the release of Mesinha De Cabeceira, the second episode and "the last of the triolgy" of Por Portugal A Fora was announced. Being eagerly awaited by the elite crowd who watched it, the episode was shown once on the first week of September at midnight. Although it was considered funnier, clearer and better structured, the audience was strategically less and César Editoras did not try to profit with the release. The show was regarded by André Lazarra as a "mere 'thankyou' to our dearest fans and a way to express our gratitude through an unique and unmatched experience". The show was hosted in the exact same venue the first episode was and aproached the same topics and themes. 'Early Writing And Planning' Immediately after the end of September of 2012, the second episode of Por Portugal A Fora begun being written. Many jokes and important aspects were written during almost a year (Until June 2013) making the episode well fundamented and not leaving anything out. On an extremely fragile piece of paper many jokes were written. This page, known for being quite simple looking, yet very important was soon enough employed in the alignment of the ideas and sketches. Many jokes and bits were also written in loco. Parting Ways Against expectation, in June, it was revealed by César Editoras that a crucial member resigned from shooting the second episode days before the shooting itself. Without heartfeelings, the two main members decided at first to cancel the show, having then decided to do it anyway. A correct decision. The former member was nevertheless mentioned in the credits as one and was also credited for his previous worked, since this second episode would be the last one of the trilogy. Shooting The shooting of this episode occured during one weekend, having been completed in under 10 hours. The good planing and work rate, as well as the will to get the show out helped the cast to do one of the most memorable works of their lives. Just as in the first episode, an iPod Touch was used to record everything. This time it was held horizontally instead of vertically, providing a better view to the viewer, who now did not see two black stripes in the television, alongside the video itself. Production The final touches were taken place in Lisbon, in Beco Do Julião, where, for one week, many processes were held. This consisted in the montage of course, the alignment, the captions and also the musical side of the episode. Against expectation once again the show lasted 28 minutes, roughly the same duration as the debut one. However, due to its quality (compared to the previous) the viewership thought it was slighlty shorter. A well timed compliment. There were no legal consequences deriving from the non-authorized shooting and the music´s copyright infringement. Reception As expected the audience´s reception was not negative, but unexpectedly, it was quite positive. The 28 minute episode felt shorter and was aclaimed, also due to the fact that it was made only by two of the three initial members. Although it faced some rough opinions, mainly coming from the subjects of jokes, the approval rate was nearly 70%. Lazarra said afterwards that "the fact the episode aired so late at night (Midnight) might have had an influence on the people´s patience towards the show". Some of the new segments gave Por Portugal A Fora 2 a new lump of fresh air, showing therefore a big difference in format relatively to the former episode. As Duarte explained "this episode does not centre itself so much in the town, but in the people. That had a nice impact on the audience. They felt a part of the story, even though we were constantly mocking them". Also, the final segment, in which old and funny photographs of the audience involved were shown accompanied with a string driven tune, ended the trilogy perfectly, as if, after so many jokes, peace was finally made in the form of an homage to the subjects. Beginning of 2014 The beginning of the 4th year of age of César Editoras was met by great expectation, arising from the fact that the public believed it was on the crest of a wave of ideas and inspiration. Indeed they were, albeit these ideas and isnpiration did not pay off. NEW RECORDING GEAR In order to attain the wanted level of quality, César Editoras invested, in late 2013, 50 (fifty) euros in a new microphone, that would provide the songs less background noise and a better, clearer sound. This microphone was used in the recording of the whole Amor De Mãe and also in the recording of Mesinha De Cabeceira Regravado, which is a high quality new recording of Duarte´s first album, released in early January of 2014. MESINHA DE CABECEIRA REGRAVADO It didn´t take long for the new gear to be put to use. In about a week and a half, the last of December plus the first days of January, Duarte re-recorded the 13 first songs of Mesinha De Cabeceira, as well as new material. These recording not only had better quality, but also new elements, such as lead guitars, bass, backing vocals and also better timing. The only clear down side was the ocasional sound discrepancy in the song´s tiers. Many songs were merely betterly recorded: Tracks 1,2,4,5,9,10,13. The others were slightly changed, the biggest difference being shown in Pequeno Enfarte Do Miocárdio, track 11. Songs 14 and 15, "A Mamã Fez Um Bolo (Cover)" and "O Trajecto" respectively were not changed because on the first Duarte "did not have any intention of hearing that song again" andf the latter he thought "the background noise ...(remembers him)... of rain". The album was mainly made available digitaly, but one copy was given away to a relative. Trivia: The album was the first work to be exclusively conducted by one singular member of César Editoras. AMOR DE MÃE´S EARLY STAGES The second album of Duarte was due to be released in the Spring. According to the author it was going to be "fuller and more professional, as well as less direct and childish". Its work began right after the release of Mesinha De Cabeceira, and at that time, Duarte already had some songs he would feature on his future work. These songs did not make the first album due to incompletion. The album´s name was revealed on the 9th of May. Recorded December the 23rd of 2013, Aborta A Criança was the first single to be released to promote Amor De Mãe, made public on the 11th of March. First composed do be a filler on the early setlist of Amor De Mãe, the song soon became one of Duarte´s favourites, enough to be awarded the first single´s position. The reception was very positive, previewing a very successful second album. Called "catchy and energetic" by fans and being called "quick and imediate enough for us to forget its meaning" by critics, Aborta A Criança was the biggest highlight of Amor De Mãe. NEW PLATFORMS The Official Website On the 23rd of April 2014 César Editoras launched its first fan-service platform on the internet, its official website. This new step brought César Editoras´ work closer to its clients and fans. Several updates to the site were made throughout its existence to provide the reader the best experience possible. The website´s goal is to let the average person to keep up with the many adventures and projects César Editoras is usually envolved in, many of these leading the company to great losses of money and legal consequences. The main writers are André Lazarra, Duarte. Gomes, during his time at the company was charged with minor updates and legal or schedule issues. The design is mainly done by Duarte and the final touches are the work of André Lazarra. The columns were organized by o Gomes. Instagram Account Albeit never being a renown artist, but a pragmatist, André Lazarra suggested it was a good idea to embellish the website´s updates with photographs. Because no one but o Gomes had the time to find the most beautiful photographs to fullfill this new idea, all of the latter was left to him. Being self considered as a modern human being, the intern lawyer came up with the idea of starting an Instagram Account, which, according to him was "a great way to broaden César Editoras´ already wider range of action". He added that "Instagram is an ever growing place where people go to find the weirdest things like love and harassment compensations. I believe our schemes match everything these people are doing!". Nevertheless a huge setback was bound to happen. After its first week in business, the account already had around 10 followers, mainly people known by the company. However the profile was open to anyone with Internet connection and after a first look from Lazarra was enough to make the account private. It was stated by the Linguistic Consultant that César Editoras´ "activities are not to be shown to the whole wide world. Not because these are revolutionary, but because most of them are not fully legal. Also the open status makes it look free. We do nothing on those terms and the lack of availability to the public will most certainly cause its access to be desired more". As of 2015 the account had 14 followers. The account was opened on the 22nd of May. Facebook Account It took some time for César Editoras to understand it would be free to create accounts on many social networks and on e-mail sending platforms. In the web the website was more than enough broadening for César Editoras. Although being severely denied, rumours stated that César Editoras had been paying an online company to own its own blogger page, the official website. So this way, on June the 13th César Editoras proudly announced its entering on the "most prolific social network in the world". The first ever message, or the introduction also said that César Editoras´ goal would be of "broadening our and your (the client´s) horizons, in order to promote a better client-company relationship and information". These sentences were written by André Lazarra. On June the 15th, that is, two days later the comapny announced the ending of the recently created page, claiming it was "not ready for an adventure of this dimension" and adding that the dissolution was not budget related. The webpage, according to the message, could not be immediately ended, and for that reason a one week period would have to be awaited in order for the page to be entirely decomissioned. One month later a new message, written by o Gomes, appeared on the long forgotten César Editoras´ Facebook account stating that the page could not be dissoluted for César Editoras´ "presence on this social network is of too much importance for us (Facebook) to allow such action". The message was clear when it came to blaming someone for forgetting to erase the page, albeit this time it was not an outsider but an insider, André Lazarra. The last topic regarded Amor De Mãe, which o Gomes stressed "was extremely delayed". Since that day, said page has been relegated to a background information platform, not having any kind of exclusivity compared to the other social networks César Editoras is in, being only broader and more accessible. The main manager is Duarte, after being André Lazarra. O Gomes, before his passing away, was also active in this front. The profile photo is César Editoras´s logo, visible on this Wikia and the background image is one of the many André Lazarra´s mysterys. HIRING OF O GOMES O Gomes´ hiring followed a law suit César Editoras faced in June, when it organized an illegal concert inside NOS Primavera Sound, a portuguese Summer Festival from which they were immediately expelled. The lawyer was needed and, being an intern, received no wage. O Gomes was also handy when it came to organizing Summer Festival´s gigs. For more information regarding the intern lawyer, please follow the link in the title. AMOR DE MÃE´S PROMOTION, SUMMER FESTIVALS AND TOUR Singles The second single taken from Amor De Mãe was presented digitally to the public on May 9th of 2014, roughly six months before the album´s release. This single was received with the same amount of good will the first was. Its simpler structure and complexity made "Hacka-Me O Coração" (Translated: Hack My Heart) an instant classic. The song featured a fast paced rhythm guitar accompanied by two lead ones whose presence was new to may fans. The original version, the single version is reverb heavy and its equalization is questionable, being sometimes difficult to hear clearly some lead guitar bits. This situation forced Duarte to record a new version with better sound and the same structure, released only on the official album. The latter version was criticised for lacking Hacka-Me O Coração´s original strenght. The third single was not supposed to be released at first, for Amor De Mãe originally was to be released during the summer. On the 7th of August it was announced that the album´s release date would be postponed again, this time mid Autumn. The recordings would be held once again in early September (7th or 8th). Due to this new delay, César Editoras released, as compensation, a new single, "Jorge Ritto", that was not very well received, when compared to the previous releases. The wait for the new album was perhaps the main reason. Nevertheless the single brought a new never seen before approach inside César Editoras. Being released digitally only, the company realised it could include more than one song to spike the fan´s interest. Two new songs were added, including Jorge Ritto (2013 Version), an early version of the song whose sound quality was still quite primitive. Festivals Amor De Mãe´s Marketing Campain did not only materialize through Summer Festival gigs, but also through a Fall Tour. The Summer Festival´s Season (unofficially called "Mother´s Love Tour"), as the name indicates was entirely constituted by Festivals, while the Fall Tour or "Outubrno: O Tour De Promoção Final De Amor De Mãe" was focused on cities and venues. Summer Festivals (Mother´s Love Tour) From 5 of June until the 30th of August 14 concerts were delivered: 4 in June, 4 in July and 6 in August. Between 11th of the last Tour´s month and the 30th the Tour was interrupted to give way to a trip César Editoras did to Asia, called "Viagem Às Ásias". The first gig happened in Porto, in a Festival called NOS Primavera Sound. For the concert was ilegally done, César Editoras´ staff were expelled from the location and sued, thus o Gomes´ hiring. In FMM Sines Duarte played from 03:00 AM until roughly 04:15 AM without any kind of attendance except the security forces, who, in order to fullfill their job´s obligations were the only people in front of the stage. After realizing there were no security measures to be applied, the two men turned around and watched the concert until the end. 18 songs were played. In Mêda 2014+ only two songs were played, due to the fact that Duarte made non recommended puns during his first songs, all of these related to the town´s name, that resembles a swear word in portuguese. The puns were repeated many times with no positive response whatsoever from the crowd who was waiting for the next act. Soon enough the stage was on fire and the concert was cut short. Although only two songs were played, this was one of the highest receiving attention moments of the Summer Festivals César Editoras was in. Due to the hurry on the moment of leaving, César Editoras had to catch a ride to Montemor-O-Novo on the side of the road. On Hapi Holi, another festival Duarte played in, o Gomes was sucked into the crowd, after invading the stage, robbing the microphone and criticizing the acid-driven crowd, whose responses were to positive to his liking. After his comments were met with the same approach, he jumped onto the crowd punching everyone he could, being eventually sucked and never seen again for some days. The concert was played in its entirety, all 12 songs. Outubrno: O Tour De Promoção Final De Amor De Mãe Through October Duarte played 15 concerts throughout Portugal, playing in the Northern and the Southern regions, as well as the centre. The biggest improvement regarding this tour was the proximity of the fan to the artist, for the concerts only included Duarte and no one else. The biggest new feature was the band that followed Duarte on the road. The musician hired three other ones and formed a band with whom he played Amor De Mãe´s songs´ Full Band versions and also newly arranged Mesinha De Cabeceira ones. The setlist was 17 songs long and remained unchanged for the whole tour. The song that gives the name to the album, "Amor De Mãe", was first played in the first October tour date, in Coimbra. 2014: Asian Trip and Amor De Mãe´s Release THE TRIP To be financially able to engage on a trip of this dimension, César Editoras stated it had "compromised their next 10 years", mortgaging o Beco do Julião and therefore moving to Boqueirão do Duro. The company also claimed it had received "external funds". Whether these were legally obatined or not was never discussed. André Lazarra added that a big part of César Editoras lay with Amor De Mãe´s release success. Along with the CEO, went André Lazarra and a reported young biologist. The said biologist was allegedly on a verbal contract. O Gomes was only announced to be part of the voyage when the first update was delivered, reinforcing his role of a very discredited member of the company. Purpose The trip meant new horizons would open to the company, and the latter chose Asia as its target. Considered as an ever growing market, the countries visited offered many business opportunities and cheap and sometimes work-violating conditions César Editoras embraced dearly. The other goal this Asian Trip beared was the one of a transe stage, from which César Editoras´ members would likely obtain abilities to guide their company into more successful land. Updates During the member´s stay in Asian territory, two updates were conducted, on the 16th and the 27th of August of 2014, a few days after leaving for the first one and afew days after returning for the second. The first update confirmed the member´s safety after a long travel and this one seemed to have been taken in a relaxed fashion, for o Gomes apparently harassed many plane stewards along the way. The company was warned of the shock the Asian culture could have on it, but, after all, this "shock" only corroborated an idea César Editoras had had for many years: "Asia is Asia and André Lazarra enjoys minors". This illegal pleasure coming from the company´s linguistic consultant was quite common in the visited region and it is believed to have had expanded. Allthough the company´s purpose was not to commit illegal tradings of minors, it did some volunteering and helped some local and inexperienced fishermen. The message also stressed the big differences regarding the huge emerging cities and the beautiful and untouched forests and landscapes. As claimed by César Editoras "Gangrene looks like a hobby and the sale of outdated fruit is something alike the old senegalese strategy of puting the product one hand away from your face. The fact that all traders would insist in talking in their own language with tourists surprisingly worked with André Lazarra" The second update, also longer, focused mainly in Singapore and finished with the following sentence: "Vietnam was nice". After understanding that everything the company enjoyed (Child Work and Copyright Infringement) would become illegal when entering Singapore, o Gomes managed to brake the inside window of the Boeing carrying the company´s members. This incident occured during the only first class plane trip the company had planned. After the braking, the intern lawyer was whipped accordingly. André Lazarra was impressed with the night "being longer than the day", refering to the importance of nightlife in Singapore. Because littering is also punished by law, the company did not let some taiwanese women fall and saved therefore "1000$" in expenses. The stay in Singapore was openly considered to be of mere leisure, perhaps for it was the last location to be visited before returning to Portugal. All in all the city was summarized in questioning fashion: "A clean city, and dirty women. What more could one ask for?". Aftermath Having been extremely expensive and arguably the biggest endeavor put to practice by César Editoras, it would be naturally expected that this Trip would have brought a very positive reward. Unfortunately nothing but business experience and cultural connections were taken from the Asian Trip. This journey was soon forgotten for Amor De Mãe was very delayed and expectation, which was at this point relatively high, had begun to decrease following the countless unsuccessful release dates before the final one, the 7th of November 2014. AMOR DE MÃE Final Recordings After coming back from the mentioned trip, the crew took a one week vacation before restarting Amor De Mãe´s recording sessions, in September the 7th. That day the company released a statement confirming the recordings had begun and claiming they would be ideally over on the 20th day of the same month. Also a Booklet was mentioned as a possible part of the final album. Likewise Mesinha De Cabeceira, a B-Side album would be released roughly one month after the main one. On September the 14th 11 songs were presented as a possible non-organized line up of said album. "Aborto: Uma Lufada De Ar Fresco", the B-Sides album´s name and setlist was finally revealed on the 29th of September. The album was constituted by 12 songs, 10 of which were completely new, 1 of which was Caso De Banho´s reprise (1:45 min) and another was an acoustic session of the song "Amor De Mãe", lasting over 10 minutes. One song, track 9, is instrumental, being track 8 a collaboration with Shaýro. The B-Sides album´s recordings were held during and after Amor De Mãe´s ones". Outubrno: The Final Amor De Mãe´s Promotion Tour Following the conclusion of the recordings in September, Duarte, the CEO, toured Portugal only, to promote his album, whose final date (7th of November) was announced on the 20th of October 2014. The tour included important cities such as Coimbra and Porto as well as some "minor ones" such as Oleiros and Macedo De Cavaleiros. The tour was "not a replication of Mother´s Love Tour", held in the summer. Being apart from festival season, the tour focused on intimacy, having been delivered in small rooms and, for the first time in César Editoras life, with side musicians to give the album´s vibe a listen. 15 cities were presented with the tour, not having occured anything as serious as in the Summer Tour. Art And Ilustration While Duarte toured throughout October, the other César Editoras´ members stayed in Beco Do Julião in order to take care of the imagery of Amor De Mãe. This caused the album´s release to be postponed to 7th November of 2014. The release date was announced on the 20th of October. The Booklet idea was around for a lot of time and it was put to practice for the first time with Amor De Mãe´s release. The 14 paged book contained background-imaged lyrics, as well as some of the technical aspects of the album, such as musicians, production, cpyrighting, and thanking. The cover art is the artist´s face in a hazy and blueish environment, while the background image, where the tracklist appears, is in Singapore, presumably taken during the Asian Trip. Besides the album´s and artist´s name, César Editoras´ logo is also present. Every illustration bears meaning. The selected images are mainly either quite dark or shiny, for contrast makes the lyrics readable. Two songs have no considerable lyrics (Tracks 11 and 12) because the first one´s lyrics are merely its name and the second is instrumental. Track 12´s image space is used for the technical aspects. According to César Editoras, besides two photographs taking place in Singapore, three (two are the same image (yet modified between them)) take place in Sweden, 4 in Portugal, being the remainder´s locations unclear, but likely Portugal. Commercial Success First Listen/Digital Release A first listen was held the night the album came out. Only two authorized long term fans of the company were able to hear Amor De Mãe first hand. Commemorating and remebering clients of the album´s release, two tracks were released digitally: Tu Não És O Meu Filho (later released in the B-Sides album) and Jorge Ritto (Versão Substancialmente Alternativa) (a non officially released substancially alternative version of Amor De Mãe´s Jorge Ritto) In Portugal The commercial success in Portugal was, against expectation, none. No copy was sold and one was offered. This represented a major blow to César Editoras´ confidence given that Mesinha de Cabeceira was such a well received album in the country. Abroad Fellow country Niger was once again faithful to its status of a big César Editoras supporter. In terms of overall sales, it reached 2nd place with 16 total copies sold. Uzbekistan was placed 1st with around 250 copies sold, due to André Lazarra´s part-time job as a news presenter in a russian separatist show. In third came USA, with 3 sold copies. André Lazarra explained that USA´s sales perhaps resulted in a mistake-buy through e-bay, stating that "there´s nothing worst than buying non illustrated items (on the website)". The linguistic consultant also thanked the good people of Niger and Uzbekistan for not understanding Duarte´s lyrics. Reception Apart from the floppy release in Portugal, the album was considered as an important step in Duarte´s still young career. "An easy to catch sound alongside interesting rhythms makes for a good listening experience". Others said that the author "hasn´t got a clear genre. It feels he is trying to conciliate his old sound with a rockier one, creating some akward moments". Regarding the divise "Carrinha De Gelados" a reviewer from Niger stated that "the song recalls Mesinha De Cabeceira but the first of its three parts looks a mess for it sounds plain wrong". The new sound was divisive, yet the production value was highly praised: "The sound quality manages to surprise us. A good effort for these songs are not imaginable with the old noisy background sound Mesinha De Cabeceira used us to". Amor De Mãe charted in 3 countries: 1# in Niger and Uzbekistan. 9336# in the USA. It did not chart in Portugal, against expectation. Emerge-Me! Beginning After the Amor De Mãe´s flop César Editoras did not have anything to turn to, in order to balance the loss of income. As if predicting the album´s lack of success, André Lazarra, the Linguistic Consultant revealed a project of his own, on which he had been working silently for some time. His stage name, Emerge-Me! was then known. No hesitation was put in place. César Editoras soon, on the 18th of November of 2014, that is 11 days after Amor De Mãe´s release, announced André Lazarra´s project´s first single: "Esventraras-Me". Means And Recording To release and widely distribute the single and future album, César Editoras backed André Lazarra´s creation of a Bancamp account. Thus begun what Duarte still considers to this day as "Plan B". The recordings took 3 months to finish, mainly because when the intention of releasing another record was announced along with Emerge-Me´s first single, André Lazarra had roughly 5 songs ready. An EP was not on the cards. Category:Browse